It started with a ring
by Little Hobbit
Summary: just a poem. the first line popped into my head so i thought id finish it.


It started with a ring,  
  
One Ring to rule them all,  
  
It answers only to one master,  
  
To one masters call,  
  
With enough power to take over Middle Earth,  
  
To kill all the joy,  
  
Destroy all the mirth,  
  
The lands one by one  
  
Fell to It's power,  
  
The black shadow was ever growing,  
  
Spreading from the dark tower,  
  
Then the Last Alliance,  
  
Of men and Elves was formed,  
  
The weapons were sharpened,  
  
The people were armed,  
  
They fought against Mordor  
  
With every ounce of their strength,  
  
On the slopes of mount Doom,  
  
The evil fought back, and the length,  
  
Of time was growing longer,  
  
The end was near,  
  
Elendil the king,  
  
With Elrond and Gil-Galad was there.  
  
He charged onward with pride,  
  
And with dignity by Sauron's hand,  
  
That day he died,  
  
All hope seemed lost,  
  
Then Isildur, son of the king,  
  
Took his father's sword,  
  
And fast as eagle's wing,  
  
Destroyed the dark lord,  
  
And all evil was gone, except for one thing.  
  
He had one chance, one chance to destroy,  
  
The cause of the evil, to destroy the one ring.  
  
But the ring has a mind and a will of it's own,  
  
Isildur kept the ring,  
  
Corrupted by its power,  
  
He had not the chance to see what his life would have been.  
  
  
  
One fateful day he went out riding,  
  
The ring around his neck on a chain,  
  
A band of orcs surprised them,  
  
Arrows came down like rain.  
  
Isildur escaped into the river with the ring on his hand,  
  
But it then betrayed him,  
  
It slipped off his finger,  
  
Soon he was spotted, the orcs shot him.  
  
The ring lay at the bottom,  
  
Its evil been done,  
  
And there it waited,  
  
Waiting for one,  
  
One who would take it,  
  
One more it could betray,  
  
It found one it could ruin,  
  
When two friends were out fishing one day.  
  
Deagol found it first, would not give it away,  
  
A fateful mistake,  
  
Smeagol wanted it for his birthday.  
  
Deagol would not let him have it,  
  
Smeagol got mad,  
  
Killed his poor friend  
  
and took what he had.  
  
It consumed the murderer,  
  
Poisoned his mind,  
  
He hid in the Misty Mountains away from the sun,  
  
He was a small evil creature, no longer kind.  
  
For five hundred years, It waited for its time,  
  
When it could once again leave,  
  
A shadow in the east again grew,  
  
The ring soon awoke, and began to perceive.  
  
It abandoned the creature Gollum,  
  
The trouble the ring caused it no one could mend,  
  
It left to find its master,  
  
But something happened then it did not intend,  
  
It was picked up by a small creature,  
  
Who got lost on his way,  
  
Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit,  
  
Whose home was far away.  
  
It lay quiet in his keeping for sixty years,  
  
On his eleventy first birthday he left it behind,  
  
His nephew frodo put it away  
  
Where no one could find.  
  
Years later he discovered  
  
That it was the One,  
  
On his fiftieth birthday he left,  
  
With the rising of the sun.  
  
Three cousins, one friend,  
  
They left on their own,  
  
Pursued by nine riders,  
  
Screaming in a high piercing tone.  
  
In the village of Bree,  
  
They were joined by Isildur's heir,  
  
Who took them to Rivendell,  
  
And who would destroy the ring was decided there.  
  
Nine companions were chosen,  
  
To travel to Mordor and back,  
  
The quest could not fail,  
  
Or the world would go black.  
  
Frodo, the ringbearer, bravest of all,  
  
Sam, a gardener and kind caring soul,  
  
Merry, Frodo and Pippin's cousin, helped them to Bree,  
  
Pippin, the smallest of all, for joining them anyway he'd pay a big toll,  
  
Gandalf, the wizard, powerful old friend,  
  
Aragorn, Isildur's heir, brave, fights well,  
  
Legolas, elven prince, skilled with a bow,  
  
Boromir, son of Gondor, at Amon Hen he fell,  
  
And Gimli, a stubborn stout dwarf,  
  
The ninth companion,  
  
In the month of December the group set forth.  
  
They traveled through the mountains,  
  
Through Caradhras to Moria's mines,  
  
For days underground,  
  
They traveled in line.  
  
In Moria, near the end,  
  
Close to the outside winters frost,  
  
On the Bridge of Kazaad-Dum,  
  
Gandalf was lost.  
  
They continued to Lothlorien,  
  
The Lady gave them gifts,  
  
They were given special cloaks,  
  
And boats for lifts.  
  
Down the Anduin they paddled,  
  
Floating day after day,  
  
Pursued by Gollum who wanted the ring,  
  
Soon Sarn Gebir came in their way.  
  
They traveled by foot,  
  
Then water again,  
  
They came to the falls of Rauros,  
  
And Amon Hen.  
  
They waited for night,  
  
But what they could not tell,  
  
Was the Uruk-Hai were coming, took them by surprise,  
  
They became separated, and defending the hobbits Boromir fell.  
  
Merry and Pippin were captured,  
  
Frodo and Sam went to Mordor alone,  
  
The remaining people went after the kidnapped two,  
  
They raced over grass and paths of stone.  
  
They found them again at Isengard,  
  
The orcs were gone, Saruman outnumbered,  
  
The Palantir was thrown down  
  
after he surrendered.  
  
Frodo and Sam continued to Mordor,  
  
Gollum showed them the way,  
  
The path through Mordor is dark,  
  
No sun or light, not even a ray,  
  
Gollum betrayed them to Shelob,  
  
But his plan failed,  
  
Sam had to find Frodo,  
  
Kidnapped by the orcs he now tailed.  
  
He found him soon after,  
  
They continued on their path,  
  
To destroy the One Ring,  
  
And escape Sauron's wrath.  
  
They got to Mount Doom,  
  
Right up to its fire,  
  
Frodo wouldn't destroy it,  
  
But sooner or later the rings evil had to expire,  
  
Gollum bit Frodo's finger to take back the ring,  
  
Fell into the mountain, the ring falling too,  
  
It was finally gone,  
  
Nothing more they had to do.  
  
They went back to the Shire,  
  
Their beloved home,  
  
But it had been taken over,  
  
The hobbits no longer free to roam.  
  
It was Saruman's doing,  
  
To get back at the four,  
  
He met his end in the Shire,  
  
Shot by hobbit bows at Bag End's door.  
  
They lived in peace for a while,  
  
Except for one poor soul,  
  
Who'd seen enough pain to last his years,  
  
So he left his small hobbit hole.  
  
Frodo went over the sea,  
  
Sam waved goodbye,  
  
Merry and Pippin said farewell,  
  
There was not a dry eye.  
  
It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt,  
  
Over so small a thing,  
  
A thing that can kill and destroy,  
  
Sauron's One Ring. 


End file.
